Sopresas
by mauricioghi91
Summary: La noticia había llegado a ellos hace un par de días, siendo recibida con una mezcla de pesar y alegría. Los Mugiwara se dirigen con ruta directa a Arabasta, la tierra de su nakama Vivi. Fueron invitados a la Coronación de la Reina de Arabasta. Pasaran un par de semanas fuera del mar, en tierra firme, que llevará a ciertos integrantes a reflexionar y aclarar sus sentimientos
1. Prólogo

**Sorpresas**

**Prólogo**

El correo había llegado al Thousand Sunny durante el desayuno. Además del periódico, había un paquete para Nami y una carta para Luffy. Se había vuelto medianamente común que alguno de los miembros de la tripulación recibiera cartas, Usopp y Kaya se mantenían en contacto por vía postal, así como Sanji y sus antiguos compañeros en el Baratie. La tripulación también sabía que Nami mantenía su vínculo con Vivi, pero nadie sabía de donde provenían las cartas para Luffy. Siempre que llegaba alguna, el capitán se retiraba a leerlas en soledad y cualquier curioso acababa sufriendo una buena contusión cerebral. Tampoco sabían si esas cartas eran respondidas, nunca nadie lo vio haciéndolo. Sólo dos personas eran plenamente conscientes de la procedencia de dichas misivas, al principio reaccionaron con sorpresa, pero luego terminaron entendiendo y respetando la privacidad de su capitán.

-~Nami-swan~- dijo Sanji, acercándose al lugar donde se encontraba la navegante, con una bandeja en sus manos -aquí tienes un aperitivo antes del almuerzo- terminó por comentar mientras dejaba la bebida en la mesa.

-Ahora no, Sanji…- contestó la pelinaranja en forma desganada, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Eh… ¿sucede algo?- preguntó el cocinero preocupado por la reacción de su compañera

-Sabes… ¿me podría preparar dos medidas de sake?- miró al rubio suplicante, sabiendo lo tacaño que se ponía con la bebida

-Claro...- respondió Sanji, y se fue a preparar el pedido de Nami, algo confuso.

Escucho a alguien acercarse a donde se encontraba, reconoció sus pasos, y se levantó de su lugar, girándose para verla. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos podían comprender perfectamente al otro, esa mezcla de tristeza, melancolía, junto con alegría y determinación. Pudo ver que llevaba con ella una bandeja, con dos medidas de sake y un artefacto por demás conocido.

-Es tu decisión, Luffy…- susurró Nami, al detenerse frente a su capitán.

El moreno tomó uno de los vasos, haciendo que su navegante tome el otro por instinto.

-¡Por Vivi!- dijeron ambos, a la vez que chocaban sus vasos y bebían sus tragos.

-¡A toda vela!- gritó Luffy, sonriendo -No te perdonaré si llegamos tarde, Nami

-Por supuesto, capitán- contestó riendo la pelinaranja. Mientras corría dando órdenes a los demás, para cambiar el curso del barco.

Y así, los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, se embarcarían en una nueva aventura, que llevará a ciertos integrantes a reflexionar y aclarar sus sentimientos, descubriendo que las apariencias realmente engañan demasiado.

Mientras el Thousand Sunny tomaba su nuevo rumbo, Monkey D. Luffy, soltaba la carta que tenía entre sus manos, recordando sus palabras nuevamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

_"Luffy-kun, _

_Lamento la demora en responder a tu última carta. Espero que no haya sucedido nada grave._

_La verdad es que también lamento tener que daros esta noticia, pero mi padre ha fallecido. Han sido días muy dolorosos para mí, que he podido sobrellevar gracias al valor y la determinación que vosotros me habéis enseñado._

_No sé en medio de qué aventuras os encontrará esta carta, y tampoco es mi intención desviarlos de su viaje. Además soy consciente de que les he pedido muchos favores… pero… me haría muy feliz que estuvieran presentes durante mi coronación, la semana entrante._

_Por favor, tomadlo como una invitación formal, seréis recibidos como corresponde, ya que las últimas órdenes de mi padre han sido revelar la verdad sobre la derrota de Crocodile. Os envío una Eternal Pose, por favor, atended el llamado de vuestra nakama, Nefertari Vivi."_


	2. Inútil

**Sorpresas**

**Inútil**

La mañana había empezado como de costumbre, el escandaloso desayuno transcurrió sin mayores problemas a los acostumbrados.

El sol resplandecía a media mañana, mientras todos los tripulantes se encontraban sumidos en sus tareas habituales. Como era costumbre, recostado sobre la cabeza de león, Luffy se encontraba disfrutando de la fresca brisa matutina. A su espalda, apoyada sobre la baranda, se encontraba una compañía que muchos considerarían poco común, después de todo, nadie podría imaginar que el capitán y la arqueóloga de la tripulación comparten intereses mutuos.

-La brisa de hoy parece traer consigo más misterios que de costumbre- comentó la pelioscura con su habitual tono sereno.

-Je… puede que tengas razón- contestó el moreno con una pequeña risa -Pero a los misterios se los soluciona observando correctamente, ¿verdad?- terminó por decir el capitán ampliando su sonrisa, recordando esta frase que alguna vez fue dicha por su interlocutora.

Robin se limitó a sonreír, intuyendo el verdadero significado de las palabras del pelinegro.

-¿Has estado observando lo suficiente?- preguntó luego de un tiempo de silencio en el que sólo se oía el movimiento de las olas.

-Así es… No resulta demasiado complejo cuando sabes qué buscar- respondió Luffy, con un dejo de pesadez en su tono, impropio en él.

-¿Y bien?- indagó expectante la ojiazul, esperando una respuesta que creía saber de antemano.

-Lo que es realmente difícil, es observarse a uno mismo- terminó por decir el moreno, soltando un leve suspiro. La pelinegra, como respuesta, simplemente rió.

-~Robin-chwan~- el rubio, con sus acostumbrados ojos de corazón, hizo acto de presencia -Tu hermosa risa me ha conducido hasta aquí para traerte un postre hecho especialmente para tí

-Muchas gracias, cocinero-san- respondió la susodicha, tomando la bandeja que traía Sanji consigo -pero como verás… tengo compañía, no sería muy educado que comiera sola…- terminó por decir, señalando a Luffy.

-Oe, Luffy, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estarás molestando a esta bella dama?- acusó el cocinero

-Este es mi lugar, Sanji- se limitó a contestar el moreno, con su habitual despreocupación, mientras estiraba una de sus manos, tratando de atrapar, a ciegas, el postre que tenía la arqueóloga.

-¡Que no!- gritó el rubio mientras golpeaba la mano de Luffy -ya has comido suficiente azúcar en el desayuno, no es bueno para tu salud- terminó por agregar mientras prendía su cigarrillo.

La pelinegra no pudo más que reír a carcajadas ante la situación, mientras el cocinero se retiraba de la proa. _Sí, son detalles que pasarían desapercibidos para cualquiera_, pensaba para sí misma, acercandole una parte de su postre al capitán. Mientras el moreno ampliaba su sonrisa ante la oferta, y tomaba nota mental de lo dicho por su nakama.

* * *

Cerca del mediodía, con el sol en su zenit, Usopp había avistado una isla, desde el puesto de vigía, y los Mugiwara decidieron ir hacia allí para abastecerse, después de todo, pasarían unos cuatro días más antes de llegar a Arabasta.

Desembarcaron en el puerto y la tripulación completa comenzó a caminar cuesta arriba, en dirección al pueblo montañoso que se presentaba ante sus ojos. No sabían exactamente por qué, pero dicha caminata les pareció sumamente tranquila. Nuevamente, Nico Robin reafirmaba sus pensamientos, los detalles pasan desapercibidos rápidamente. Nadie había reparado de que el capitán estaba caminando en último lugar, detrás de todos, pensativo con las manos en su nuca, y no corriendo locamente hacia el primer restaurante que viera, como era su costumbre.

La tranquilidad de la caminata duró poco, Zoro y Sanji habían comenzado una de sus clásicas peleas cotidianas. Un comentario inoportuno del espadachín y una respuesta ácida por parte del cocinero eran todo lo necesario para desatar la tormenta que generalmente luego se calmaba por su cuenta, pero esta vez la situación parecía diferir un poco de la generalidad acostumbrada, los dichos del rubio habían sido desmedidos.

-Cállate de una vez, marimo inútil- había espetado Sanji en medio de la discusión, hecho que hizo que el peliverde aumentara su ira.

-¿A quién llamas inútil, cocinerucho de cuarta?- respondió el espadachín conteniendo las ganas de rebanarle el cuello.

-Pues a tí- contestó el rubio dando una calada a su cigarrillo -dime tu función en la tripulación- terminó por decir, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por el resto del grupo, y mucho menos por su capitán, quien fijó su vista en ambos, con una mirada de reproche.

-...- Zoro quedó mudo ante dichas palabras, tomó su espada, dispuesto a matar a aquel idiota sin importarle las consecuencias. Muy en el fondo, se sentía dolido, claramente no iba a dejar que las palabras de ese imbécil le afectaran, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que en parte eran verdad, su lugar en la tripulación no era del todo claro, al menos para él.

-¡Suficiente!- gritó Luffy, mirándolos seriamente, y acercándose a Sanji, el grupo sorprendido por esta reacción, detuvo su marcha -Escuchame Sanji, todos en esta tripulación somos nakamas y cada cuál tiene su función en ella, nadie es inútil- terminó por decirle poniéndose frente a él

-Luffy… yo…- no sabía bien que decir, la mirada del capitán era demasiado severa como para tomarlo a la ligera, nunca lo había visto reaccionar de esa manera, tampoco antes había intervenido en sus peleas con Zoro, admitía que, quizás, esta vez fue demasiado lejos.

-Como vuelvas a insinuar nuevamente algo por el estilo, te las tendrás que ver conmigo- habló el moreno con voz firme, y continuó caminando hasta ubicarse al frente del grupo -y eso va para todos- terminó por decir mientras reanudaba su marcha.

* * *

-¡Carne!- fue la palabra que rompió el silencio que había reinado luego del incidente, seguida de una gran nube de polvo que levantó la carrera emprendida por el pelinegro hacia el restaurante al final de la calle. Comenzaron a reír, después de todo, su capitán seguía siendo el número uno en animar a la gente.

* * *

Caída la noche, los Mugiwara terminaron de cargar las provisiones en el Thousand Sunny, y estaban listos para zarpar. Todos tomaron sus lugares prácticamente habituales y reanudaron el viaje, sin embargo, era poco frecuente que Luffy haya decidido hacer guardia de noche, pero había subido al puesto de vigía y permanecía allí.

Zoro comenzó a entrenar, había muchas tensiones acumuladas durante el día que debía soltar. Sanji terminó de preparar la cena y Nami llamó a todos a la mesa. El espadachín y el capitán no se presentaron, uno seguía realizando sus flexiones, el otro estaba sumido en sus pensamientos en lo alto del navío.

Silenciosamente, luego de aceptar que ninguno aparecería mágicamente por la puerta, el cocinero tomó dos platos y salió del comedor. Actitud que no resultó extraña a los demás, dado que no desperdiciar la comida era siempre el lema del rubio, pero que sin embargo, los dejos de preocupación en su rostro, no habían pasado desapercibidos por Robin.

-Oye, mari… Zoro- se corrigió así mismo, no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra durante el día y no quería verse envuelto en una nueva discusión -aquí tienes la comida, sabes de sobra que no me gusta desperdiciar- terminó por decir, cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba uno de los platos cerca del peliverde. Obviamente mintió en sus razones, pero no lo iba a admitir.

-Hmm…- fue lo único que respondió el espadachín, entendiendo el mensaje de disculpa de parte del rubio. Lo vió subir al nido del cuervo con otro plato en la mano, y allí se percató de que Luffy no había bajado a cenar.

-Sabes que no me gusta desperdiciar la comida- dijo Sanji, dejando el plato cerca de su capitán

-Ohh... gracias Sanji- contestó el moreno sonriendo -no tengo mucho apetito, pero tienes razón- terminó por aceptar, tomando el plato y comenzando a ingerir su contenido

-Luffy, yo…- debía admitir que le costaba, su orgullo y suficiencia le hacían difícil expresar una disculpa, pero sabía que si no lo decía, el moreno no entendería el gesto, tal y como lo había hecho el peliverde -lo siento… no volverá a suceder-

-Lo sé, estamos en paz- dijo el ojinegro dedicandole una cálida sonrisa al cocinero, mientras terminaba de engullir el contenido del plato

* * *

¿Cuál era su función en ese barco...? se continuaba preguntando el otrora cazarrecompensas, mientras continuaba su entrenamiento. Cuando se unió, había dejado en claro que sólo lo hacía por su ambición, y que mataría a cualquiera que llegará a meterse en su camino. Nunca se había planteado su puesto en la banda y nunca antes se había cuestionado si servía o no para el sueño de Luffy, dado que era él quien lo quería en su equipo. Pero esas palabras del cocinero pervertido lo habían inquietado de verdad. Tenía que reconocerlo, hace tiempo había desarrollado por su capitán sentimientos que no eran los adecuados. Al final del día, su lealtad incondicional al hombre que le salvó la vida era impulsada por ese _no-se-qué_ alojado en su interior. Obviamente no dejaría que eso lo apartase de su meta, ni lo reconocería ante nadie, aun bajo tortura, sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba. Sin embargo, por culpa de _eso_ aquellas palabras dolían mucho mas. No era que cualquier jefe pudiera considerarlo inútil, era que Luffy pudiera hacerlo, y eso, sin dudas, era mucho peor.

Tenía que acallar sus dudas, así por lo menos las cosas estarían claras para todos, si el despistado de su capitán se daba cuenta de que no servía, podía pedirle que se marchara. Era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr, no se consideraba a sí mismo ningún cobarde que huye de sus problemas.

-Zoro, ¿sucede algo?- dijo el moreno cuando vió entrar al espadachín con una expresión completamente seria.

El susodicho dió un suspiro, pensando muy bien la pregunta a formular -¿Por qué me elegiste para estar en tu tripulación?- soltó por fin el peliverde.

-Porque simplemente quise elegirte- contestó el capitán con su acostumbrada sonrisa despreocupada

-No, Luffy, esa no es una respuesta- _no una que le sirviera realmente_, pensó para sí -Quiero saber el motivo de verdad. Una vez me dijiste que te habían enseñado que tenías que escoger a tu primer nakama con mucha cabeza porque sería el que más te ayudaría en tu viaje… ¿Por qué yo?- Zoro se estaba enfadando y le recordó las palabras de Shanks, el héroe de su infancia, para hacerle ver que el tema iba en serio.

-Ya te lo he dicho, porque quise elegirte. Eres fuerte y me caíste bien- volvió a reafirmar Luffy, mirando el horizonte.

-¿Sólo por eso?- preguntó molesto -Idiota, deberías pensar mejor a quién metes en tu barco. Piensa en tus prioridades y lo que necesitas, capitán- terminó por decir sin esperar que el menor le respondiera.

-Zoro, ¿por qué te enojas?...- consultó el moreno, trataba de entender el planteo de su nakama, sabía de sobra que las palabras de Sanji lo habían herido, pero ahora pareciera que el culpable era él.

-No tengo función aquí. Nami es la navegante, el cejillas es el cocinero, Franky el carpintero… Todos tienen un papel que cumplir excepto yo, y eso que fui el primero en unirme… Debí pensarmelo mejor…- dijo el espadachín, elevando el tono de su voz -Y tu no me das una razón de peso para justificar mi lugar- terminó por comentar, con la voz algo quebrada.

Luffy suspiró -Todavía no lo ves, ¿verdad?- le preguntó al peliverde, mirándolo fijamente -Tu eres el único que no cuestiona mis decisiones, aunque no estés de acuerdo con ellas, eres el único que confía plenamente en mí, aún cuando todos los demás pierden la fe...- el capitán comenzó a enumerar sus virtudes, y para Zoro sonaron como un bálsamo reparador, por supuesto que él sabía todo eso, pero ahora, también sabía que Luffy se daba cuenta de ello, y para él sólo eso bastaba, ser reconocido por el portador del sombrero de paja -Te escogí porque eres tú, porque eres Zoro, ¿necesitas un nombre para ello?- terminó por decir el moreno, con un tono firme de autoridad, que no era común en él.

-Luffy… yo…- le costaba, sí, admitir que había sido un idiota era difícil para él, y más aún cuando tenía que admitirlo ante su capitán -...siento haber dudado de tí- dijo finalmente, luego de una pausa para meditar correctamente sus palabras.

-No te preocupes, sabía que algún día me lo preguntarías- dijo sonriendo tranquilamente y mirando las estrellas del cielo nocturno

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- rápidamente preguntó Zoro, sorprendido por dicha confesión

-No lo sé, tal vez, una parte de mí no es tan despistada como crees que es- respondió el moreno, sin dejar de observar el cielo -Hoy las estrellas brillan con intensidad- comentó tratando de cambiar de tema -¿Te quedas a hacerme compañía, Primer Oficial, Roronoa Zoro?

-Como usted diga, capitán- respondió el aludido, sonriendo ampliamente, después de recuperarse de la sorpresa ante las palabras del menor.


	3. Migajas

**Sorpresas**

**Migajas**

El Thousand Sunny estaba a mitad de su ruta hacia Arabasta. La noticia había llegado a ellos hace un par de días, siendo recibida con una mezcla de pesar y alegría. La expectación crece cada vez más, y los Mugiwara no pueden evitar evocar los gratos momentos que compartieron junto a ella. En las comidas, las anécdotas sobre sus aventuras en el desierto estaban a la orden del día, Franky y Brook, se maravillaban con los relatos, mitad verdad, mitad mentira contados por Usopp, mientras que Robin permanecía en silencio, soportando una carga que consideraba superada.

-Tal vez sea mejor que no me presente, no quiero convertirme en una molestia, ni ser un incordio para nadie- comentó la pelinegra, se encontraba en el puesto de vigía, haciendo compañía a su capitán.

Nami lo había interrogado luego de la cena, las últimas noches había estado haciendo guardia y no era algo común en él. Le dió sus razones, simples, como acostumbraba a hacerlo y se libró rápidamente de más cuestionamientos.

-No es común verte dudar de esta manera, Robin- se limitó a decir Luffy -sabes muy bien que es un tema cerrado.

-También lo creía, pero... ahora no lo tengo tan claro- susurró, con pesadez, no quería darle tanta entidad al asunto, al final del día, confiaba en las palabras de su capitán y ponerse a pensar en ello no la llevaría a ningún lado -Tampoco es común verte por aquí tan seguido- terminó por comentar, desviando el tema.

-¿Tú también me vas a interrogar?- preguntó el moreno, desganado -Últimamente estoy disfrutando de observar las estrellas- sentenció despreocupado.

-¿Son las estrellas, o la compañía?- cuestionó la arqueóloga, con un tono que indicaba complicidad

-Ambas- contestó el menor, sonriendo.

-¿Y bien?- cuestionó la arqueóloga, esa pregunta se había hecho habitual entre ellos, quizás al principio le resultaba algo perturbadora, pero el capitán entendió que era la forma que tenía su compañera de expresar sus preocupaciones respecto al tema en cuestión. Y junto con ellas, demostrarle su apoyo.

-Aún nada- se limitó a responder con pesar el ojinegro.

* * *

En la cocina, Sanji terminaba de limpiar y ordenar sus cosas, últimamente se había puesto muy quisquilloso respecto a sus elementos de cocina, y no permitía que nadie más interactuara con ellos, se ponía fácilmente iracundo cuando alguien intentaba ingresar en su santuario privado. Mientras tanto, Chopper y Usopp cantaban junto con Brook sobre sus vivencias en el desierto, recordando la dura batalla contra Mr. 4 y Miss Merry Christmas. Nami se encontraba en la proa, asegurándose de que su rumbo no haya cambiado demasiado, después de todo, estaban en Grand Line.

Veía a Zoro entrenando en la cubierta, otra nueva costumbre que la navegante no entendía completamente, generalmente luego de la cena, el espadachín era el primero en irse a dormir, alegando que despetaría a primera hora del otro día. Sabía que no sería tan fácil de interrogar como Luffy, pero no concluyó que ambos cambios estuvieran relacionados, después de todo, no eran personas lógicas y lo sabía muy bien, podía asegurar con absoluta certeza, apostando toda su fortuna, que más que saberlo, lo sufría.

-Te ves muy pensativa- comentó Robin mientras se sentaba a leer en su mesa plegable, que había llevado a la parte delantera del barco para disfrutar de la brisa nocturna.

-Sí, lo he estado- contestó la pelinaranja luego de reponerse de la sorpresa -Desde que hemos recibido la noticia, pareciera que algunas cosas han cambiado…- terminó por agregar, con un tono preocupado.

-No te preocupes por mugiwara-kun- dijo la pelioscura, sonriendo.

-Eh… no, no… bueno, en realidad sí…- admitió su preocupación, luego de vacilar unos momentos, no sabía por qué, pero intuía que a su capitán le preocupaba algo, habían compartido lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de ello.

-Estará bien- afirmó la ojiazul -sólo necesita unos momentos a solas para pensar, algo que no es muy común en este barco- agregó, recordando las múltiples veces que Luffy le mencionaba que le faltaba tiempo para sí mismo. Y también las mini discusiones generadas ante las sugerencias de ella sobre que debía tomarse unas vacaciones.

La conversación se había extendido, la luna se mostraba en su punto más alto, _en unos días sería luna llena_, reparó internamente. Despidió a su amiga y se dirigió a su camarote, necesitaba descansar, dos días los separaban de su destino y estaba ansiosa por llegar. En el camino, escuchó unas risas provenientes del nido de cuervo, podía reconocer la inconfundible risa de Luffy, junto con la no tan común de Zoro. Bien podría afirmar que las veces que lo ha escuchado reír abiertamente podían contarse con los dedos de una mano, así como también apostaría 100 millones de Berries, de que sólo su capitán era capaz de sacarle una carcajada sincera al peliverde. Sin pensar mucho más en ello, se dirigió directamente a su habitación, no sin antes chequear nuevamente que el rumbo que llevaban era el correcto.

* * *

Lo veía dormir tranquilamente, mientras se preguntaba si esto se tornaría una costumbre más, una mancha más al tigre de las rarezas que habitaba dentro de ese barco. Debía admitir que disfrutaba de su compañía, pero, en parte, algo dentro de sí le decía que estaba mal, no podía dejar que se volviera un hábito, terminaría por lastimar al espadachín si no aclaraba pronto sus pensamientos. Aquello era difícil, por primera vez en su vida, no tenía ni la certeza ni la convicción para tomar medidas respecto a ese tema, contaba con el apoyo de sus confidentes, que coincidían en lo que, en teoría, sería la mejor decisión. Sin embargo, había algo que no le cuadraba, algo que lo hacía dudar, y la duda ensombrecía aún más sus pensamientos, se sentía atrapado en un círculo vicioso y eso le dolía, no por él mismo, bien podía soportarlo, sino por sus nakamas, más temprano que tarde, alguien terminaría herido por culpa suya y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás. La noche estaba terminando, amanecería en unas pocas horas, sumido en sus cavilaciones, el portador del sombrero de paja escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Sonrió levemente, y sus neuronas, unas pocas, afirmarían algunos, parecieron ponerse de acuerdo en algo. Si ese tigre ya tenía varias manchas, una más no sería la causante de una catástrofe.

* * *

Sanji se encontraba iniciando los preparativos para el desayuno, se tomaba muy en serio sus responsabilidades, era el primero en levantarse para asegurar que los demás pudieran disfrutar de su comida, tanto como él lo hacía preparándola.

Mientras comenzaba encendiendo las hornallas, era común que su mente reparare en los acontecimientos recientes y sus pensamientos divaguen, a veces más, a veces menos. Ese era su ritual y había aprendido a disfrutarlo. En esos momentos, recordó las palabras de Luffy respecto a la inutilidad del espadachín, en un principio, se sentía molesto, nunca antes había tenido que admitir sus errores, pero luego de meditarlo, aceptaba que su capitán llevaba la razón. Lo que sí le parecía curioso, era que precisamente, el moreno había intercedido en defensa del peliverde, se preguntaba si aquellos dos aclararían algún día sus sentimientos, pues se notaba una atracción mutua. Una parte de él se sentía indiferente, quizás hasta pensando en sacar provecho de ello para molestar al marimo, pero otra se sentía molesta, no sabía muy bien por qué, ni tenía ganas de pensar en ello, no quería darle entidad a algo que no comprendía del todo, él se consideraba el más lógico de todos los hombres de ese barco y no iba a darle importancia a nada que escapara de su visión del mundo. Sí, pensó que aquello había sonado limitado, pero no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo.

Sus razonamientos lo llevaron a recordar distintos momentos vividos con la tripulación, volvió a rememorar aquel día en el Baratie, en un principio se había molestado por la insistencia del moreno, empecinado en que sea su cocinero, por la tarde, fue testigo de cómo el gran pirata Don Krieg era derrotado por ese joven, y como su mentor, Zeff, le había remarcado, que era un pirata distinto, que tenía algo especial en él. También recordó que esa no fue la única locura del día, pués el excazarrecompensas se había enfrentado a Dracule Mihawk, uno de los Shichibukai, y el mejor espadachín del mundo, prometiendo convertirse en el mejor para el Rey de los Piratas, ante una derrota honorable. En ese momento se había ganado un poco de respeto de su parte, pero no era algo que fuera admitir de buenas a primeras.

Sobre Arabasta, su rumbo actual, recordaba haberse esforzado bastante en la cocina junto con Terracotta, todos habían dado lo mejor de sí y se merecían una buena comida, en especial Luffy, que había estado durmiendo durante días luego de la batalla contra Crocodile. Su mente continuó divagando, recordaba los momentos en que su capitán se le prendía como garrapata, mientras repetía unas pocas palabras: "carne", "hambre" y "comida". Debía admitir que se sentía halagado en esos momentos, y cocinaba con entusiasmo, casi el mismo con el que preparaba la comida de sus damas, bueno, ciertamente era el mismo, terminó por reconocer. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero que el moreno le prestará, al menos unos pocos momentos de atención, lo reconfortaba, sabía muy bien que en la mente de ese despistado, la mitad del tiempo todo era convertirse el Rey de los Piratas y la otra mitad, comida. No quería engañarse a sí mismo, resultaba obvio que la atención brindada por su capitán, era por el alimento y eso en parte le dolía, porque era consciente que, de algún modo, se sentía bien al llamar la atención de Luffy. El reparar de que esa atención no era precisamente por él mismo, le dolía. Mas, sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, se conformaba, cual cachorro, con esas pocas migajas de atención que recibía de cuando en cuando.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse lentamente. Su mente quedó en blanco unos segundos al ver al motivo de sus divagues sentarse en el comedor, cerca de él.

-Ni lo intentes, Luffy, no te daré nada hasta que no esté todo terminado- afirmó el rubio, mirando a su capitán, para él, resultaba habitual que viniera con dichas intenciones.

-No te preocupes, Sanji- comentó el menor, mientras recargaba su peso en el respaldar de la silla, en un gesto totalmente despreocupado -no he venido a robarte comida.

Esa confesión lo descolocó por completo, _¿qué estaba tramando ese idiota?_ se preguntó internamente -¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Luffy?- atinó a increpar, incapaz de salir de su leve asombro.

Por simple respuesta, el aludido se echó a reír, se calmó luego de un momento al notar un aura oscura formarse alrededor de su cocinero -Cálmate, simplemente está por amanecer, no tiene caso que siga en el puesto de vigía, y como ya estás despierto, quise venir a conversar contigo- dijo el moreno, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa al rubio.

-¿Tú quisiste venir a conversar conmigo?- debía reafirmar lo que sus oídos escucharon, pues no lograba salir de su estupor. No podía decidir si se trataba de una broma del destino o si los dioses habían escuchado sus lastimosos pensamientos y estaban apiadándose de él.

-Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo?- preguntó inocentemente el capitán -Si quieres puedo irme, se muy bien que no te gusta tenerme por aquí, y que no quieres molestias cuando cocinas, sólo dímelo- agregó calmado, en un tono profundo, poco común en él

-Eh… no Luffy- respondió el rubio rápidamente -Tú no eres ninguna molestia, sólo que no me esperaba algo como esto, viniendo de tu parte- agregó fijando su vista en el pelinegro.

El ojinegro sonrió -Tal vez, una parte de mí sea diferente a como crees que es- comentó, con un tono que, Sanji debió reconocer, era más propio de Robin que del portador del sombrero de paja.

-Dime, ¿qué vamos a desayunar?- preguntó rápidamente el capitán, en un movimiento para evitar que el rubio acotara algo sobre su frase anterior.

Entre risas, explicaciones y recuerdos, Sanji terminó de preparar el desayuno, justo a tiempo, dado que el resto de sus nakamas estaba ingresando al comedor, mientras que terminaba de servir los platos. El rubio decidió no indagar mucho en estas raras actitudes del moreno, al fin y al cabo, si podía pasar un poco más de tiempo con él, eran migajas no iba a desaprovechar.


	4. Confidentes

**Sorpresas**

**Confidentes**

****Desayunaban con prisa y alerta, dado que la noche había estado muy agitada. De acuerdo con Nami, llegarían a Arabasta a media mañana, ya que estaban ingresando en la zona climática de la isla. La tranquilidad del viaje había sido interrumpida por una flota de la Marina, que los persiguió durante toda la noche y de la cual, al parecer, habían logrado escapar.

Usopp divisó la isla desde el puesto de vigía y dió la buena noticia, la alegría se extendió por toda la tripulación, mientras ingresaban a Arabasta, río arriba por el Río Sandora, desembarcarían directamente en la capital, Alubarna. Sin embargo, la alegría duró sólo unos momentos, ya que a los pocos minutos de navegar por el Sandora, tres barcos, un poco más pequeños que el Sunny, los rodearon, uno por delante y dos por detrás.

-Oe, ¿qué es esto? No parecen barcos de la Marina- comentó Sanji, preparándose para una pelea inminente.

-Sean quienes sean, si desean pelea, la van a tener- se limitó a decir Zoro mientras tomaba sus katanas.

-Monkey D. Luffy y su tripulación- se escuchó una voz, proveniente de un altoparlante ubicado en el barco que se encontraba delante de ellos -Somos parte de la flota naval de Arabasta, los escoltaremos hasta su destino- anunció el capitán del navío, llevando tranquilidad a los Mugiwara.

-Sugooooooi…- dijo el capitán, con su acostumbrado tono de asombro -Nos esperaron con una escolta ¿qué sigue, fuegos artificiales?- preguntó maravillado.

Al llegar al puerto de Alubarna, la situación se veía complicada. Les habían avisado que los dejarían atracar cuando esté garantizada su seguridad, pero eso parecía algo lejano. La flota que ayer los estuvo persiguiendo, ahora los estaba esperando en tierra firme.

-Oigan, muchachos, está pasando algo raro- avisó Usopp, mientras observaba lo que ocurría en el muelle.

-Déjame ver- dijo Nami, tomando los binoculares -Es verdad... parece que los marines están teniendo problemas.

Al acercarse más al puerto, pudieron observar la situación con más detalle. Las tropas de la Marina estaban siendo contenidas en tierra por el Ejército Real, que había formado un cordón humano, dejando despejado un estrecho pasillo, donde los esperaban dos viejos conocidos.

-Bienvenidos, Piratas del Sombrero de Paja- anunció el consejero real, Chaka, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Gracias por venir- agregó Pell, que se encontraba al lado de su compañero.

-¡Miren! Pero si es el hombre pájaro...- comentó Luffy con una sonrisa -Me alegro que esten bien- concluyó, mientras soltaban el ancla y se preparaban para descender al muelle.

-Un momento, por favor- los detuvo el chacal, mientras sacaba un pergamino de entre sus ropas y comenzaba a leerlo en voz alta -"Por decisión de la Princesa Nefertari Vivi y con acuerdo del Consejo de Gobierno, se le concede a partir de este momento y en lo sucesivo, mientras dure su estadía en el país y en todo el territorio del reino, el estatus de residentes diplomáticos a Monkey D. Luffy y toda su tripulación"

-¿Residentes... diplomáticos?- preguntó Nami, tratando de comprender el significado

-Nos están dando protección e inmunidad ¿verdad?- dijo Robin, con un tono de preocupación.

-Así es- afirmó el hombre águila -Son reconocidos como diplomáticos por Arabasta, y la Marina no puede interferir en los asuntos internos del reino- sentenció, mirando directamente al capitán de la flota que había llegado allí.

-¡Esto es inaudito!- gritó el líder de la flota -El Gobierno Mundial no tolerará semejante acto de insurgencia, están protegiendo criminales...- terminó por decir, colocándose frente al chacal.

-Ni la Marina, ni el Gobierno Mundial tienen derecho a cuestionar una decisión de la Princesa de Arabasta. Les aconsejo retirarse, si no quieren más problemas, tenemos órdenes de actuar a consecuencia para cumplir con este mandato- desafió Pell.

Ante las caras de impotencia de los marines, los Mugiwara fueron escoltados hacia el palacio, acompañados de un incómodo silencio, y una preocupación que cobijó a toda la tripulación. El hecho que habían vivido, sin dudas los motivó a pensar, opacando poco a poco la alegría que sentían al poder reencontrarse con Vivi. Luffy apresuraba la marcha, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, un mal presentimiento crecía dentro suyo, debía encontrarse con su amiga, algo estaba sucediendo y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados si eso pudiese afectar a los suyos.

Dentro del palacio fueron llevados a una habitación, donde los esperaba su nakama, Nefertari Vivi.

-¡Bienvenidos amigos!- saludó la futura reina, apenas los vio ingresar -Disculpen no poder haber ido personalmente a recibirlos- continuó, sonriendo ampliamente -Déjenme presentarles a los nobles del reino- dijo, señalando a las personas que estaban con ella.

En la habitación, estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, seis personas de mediana edad, líderes de las familias nobles de Arabasta, observaban a los recién llegados con una mezcla de recelo y desconfianza.

-Están en presencia de Su Majestad, Nefertari Vivi, muestren la correspondiente deferencia- pronunció uno de los presentes, indignado al ver que los recién llegados no se inclinaron ante la presencia de la princesa.

-No es necesario, Fujitaka-san- interrumpió la peliceleste -No tienen la obligación de hacerlo, son nuestros invitados, no súbditos- sentenció en tono firme, silenciando al noble en cuestión -Es más, soy yo quien debe agradecerles, todo lo que han hecho por Arabasta.

Habiendo dicho eso, Vivi se levantó de su silla, y realizó una reverencia hacia los Mugiwara. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante tal acto, sin embargo, y a regañadientes, los nobles se pusieron de pie y realizaron una reverencia hacia sus invitados, al igual que su princesa.

-Sé que no es mi obligación- dijo Luffy, cuando Vivi y los nobles terminaron su reverencia -Pero sí es mi deseo- agregó, mientras se quitaba su sombrero y realizaba también una reverencia, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo. Ante el acto de su capitán, la tripulación lo imitó.

Luego de un breve reencuentro, los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja fueron acompañados a sus habitaciones, en el ala este del palacio, dado que pasarían allí los días que estuvieran en el reino. Igaram les anunció que por la tarde, Vivi iba a rendir sus respetos a su padre, antes de la ceremonia que se realizaría al día siguiente, y ellos estaban invitados a acompañarla. La tripulación se acomodó en sus aposentos, a la espera del almuerzo, sin embargo, una figura caminaba entre los pasillos del palacio, buscando a alguien en particular. Cuando por fin llegó a la habitación que buscaba, tocó la puerta, anunciándose.

-Luffy-kun ¿cómo has estado?- allí se estaban, dos viejos amigos, sentados uno frente a otro. Ambos sabían que necesitaban una conversación a solas, el tiempo había pasado, pero su amistad seguía intacta, incluso fortalecida. El breve encuentro de hace unos momentos no fue más que una formalidad, la princesa del desierto y el joven capitán pirata tenían mucho para contarse.

-Sabes bien que me es difícil contestar a esa pregunta- respondió el moreno, con un tono de serenidad totalmente impropio en él -Has sido mi confidente durante mucho tiempo, Vivi, y te estoy muy agradecido por ello- agregó, sonriéndole a su amiga.

-¿Somos nakamas, no?- dijo Vivi -Tienes todo mi apoyo, y conoces mi opinión, aunque respetaré cualquier decisión que tomes- terminó por agregar la ojiceleste.

El portador del sombrero de paja, no pudo más que sonreír, aunque su interlocutora pudo notar los dejos de melancolía en dicha sonrisa -Sabes bien que no puedo pedirselo a

nadie más- comentó Luffy -¿Me prestarías tus oídos?

-Mis oídos y mis hombros- respondió Vivi a dicha pregunta, mientras tomaba una de las manos del moreno por sobre la mesa.

El joven moreno suspiró, le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, si bien lo había hecho muchas veces por correo, hacerlo verbalmente le producía un nudo en la garganta, difícil de ignorar. Se quitó su sombrero y lo colocó sobre el escritorio, y cerrando sus ojos se dejó llevar por el mar de sentimientos que tenía en su interior. Así, ante su amiga, Monkey D. Luffy pudo desahogarse, confiando plenamente en la Princesa de Arabasta.

Se sentía como un jamón entre dos piezas de pan, aunque lo mejor según su criterio, serían dos piezas de jamón y una de pan, mayor cantidad de carne. Muchas veces se preguntaba qué hacer, sin encontrar respuesta alguna, al principio creyó que aquella confusión sería temporal y no le dio gran importancia, ya suficiente era tener que lidiar con sus sentimientos, como para sumarle algo más. En un primer momento, no supo lidiar con sus emociones, ¿qué podía llegar a saber él de amor? se preguntarían todos, y sin embargo no era ajeno a ello, su pureza e inocencia bien podrían hacerlo parecer un idiota despistado que no se enteraba de ese tipo de cosas, pero la realidad era otra. Tenía bien en claro qué era amar, lo sabía pero no le daba importancia, él quería cumplir su sueño y eso era su máxima prioridad, el romance no entraba en su lista mental, hasta hace ya un tiempo. Sus actuales sentimientos datan de bastante atrás, ya en los inicios de su viaje por Grand Line empezó a darse cuenta de ellos, le quitó importancia, él era el capitán y debía ver y cuidar a todos sus nakamas por igual pero con el paso del tiempo y de sus aventuras, lejos de disminuir, aumentaron. Pronto fue presa de la confusión, aunque no lo demostrara ante nadie, y empezó a tomar el asunto con mayor seriedad, debía aclarar sus sentimientos. Durante su entrenamiento de dos años, pudo meditarlo con mucha calma, llegando a la conclusión que ahora lo colocaba en una situación todavía más difícil.

Aquello que en un principio trató de negar, lo aceptó durante su ausencia y estaba decidido a hacer algo al respecto, sin embargo, no era idiota y sabía muy bien que sus amigos podían terminar heridos por su culpa, así que tomó una decisión trascendental: pedir ayuda. Su primer confidente fue Nico Robin, la confianza entre ellos era fuerte y no vaciló en acudir a ella para recibir un consejo sincero. Y sin dudas fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar entre todo el mar de cuestiones que lo asaltaban. "No me sorprende", fue la respuesta que recibió la primera vez que expuso sus sentimientos ante la arqueóloga. Y allí aprendió la importancia de observar los pequeños detalles que pasan desapercibidos en la cotidianeidad de cada día. Se volvió más observador, y pudo ver claramente todas las actitudes que su nakama ya había detectado. Creyó que gracias a su nuevo pasatiempo, podría aclarar su dudas, pero estaba equivocado, seguía igual de confundido y allí fue cuando comenzó su relación postal con su segunda confidente, Vivi, luego de que Nami comentara que entre ellas se enviaban cartas gracias a los nuevos servicios de los News Coo.

Con el apoyo de sus amigas, llegó a la conclusión de que primero, debía ser claro consigo mismo. ¿Qué era lo que en realidad sentía? se preguntaba cada noche. A medida que el tiempo fue pasando y sus aventuras fueron cada vez mayores, terminó por aceptar la realidad de su sentir. Él, Monkey D. Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas, estaba enamorado. Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas, por más que intentó convencerse de que esos sentimientos eran una simple confusión, el tiempo separado de sus nakamas no hizo más que confirmar lo que más temía.

Su amor por la comida, no era nada comparado a los fuertes sentimientos que desarrolló, a lo largo de sus aventuras, por su primer nakama, Roronoa Zoro. Pero si hablaba de comida, su cocinero, Sanji, también ocupaba un lugar en su corazón. Y allí radicaba la fuente de sus tormentos, ¿acaso era posible amar a dos personas a la vez? ¿o sólo se trataba de un error?. No, no se preguntaba si era posible haberse enamorado de alguno de sus nakamas, eso no era problema para él, le parecía una consecuencia lógica, después de todo. Sus verdaderas dudas se basan en el hecho de que no sabía cómo actuar, qué decisiones tomar, ante el hecho de que, al parecer, su corazón amaba a ese par de individuos. ¿Cómo reaccionarían al enterarse? ¿sería capaz de llevar una relación con ambos? ¿debía hacerlo sólo con alguno de ellos? ¿con quién? se golpeaba mentalmente cada vez que se preguntaba aquello, no era posible que él eligiese a uno por sobre el otro. Envuelto en miles de dudas, pasó mucho tiempo, consideró seriamente acallar sus sentimientos pero descartó esa idea.

Se arriesgaría, lucharía por ellos, por ambos. Sabía que no sería nada fácil, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Debía ser cauteloso y continuar observando, tal cual le había dicho Robin, sería capaz de darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Zoro y Sanji, y sabría cómo actuar al respecto. Sí, estaba pensando antes de actuar, estaba analizando la situación, algo totalmente impropio en él, sin embargo, tenía muy clara la razón, al mínimo error, sus nakamas resultarían heridos y era algo que no se iba a permitir, así le costase su propia felicidad. Sus últimos movimientos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, habían dado resultados, pasar tiempo con Zoro durante las noches, y con Sanji mientras preparaba el desayuno, le brindó la seguridad necesaria para decidir seguir adelante, era consciente de que ambos también tenían sentimientos por él y quería, al fin, poder aclarar sus dudas.

El mediodía había pasado hace un rato, durante su relato, Luffy se había quebrado en llanto, pero se sentía aliviado, poner en palabras sus sentimientos lo había liberado de una gran carga. A pesar de que las lágrimas aún cubrían sus ojos, estaba sonriendo, en brazos de su amiga.

-¡Vivi-sama!- se escuchó la voz de Igaram trás la puerta -Le he traído la comida que pidió- aclaró.

El moreno se recompuso rápidamente, mientras la peliceleste colocaba dos platos sobre el escritorio. Sin mediar palabra, comenzaron a comer.

-Luffy, me alegra verte más aliviado- comentó la princesa -Sé que harás lo correcto y todo saldrá bien. Sólo tú tienes el corazón tan puro y grande como para amar a esos dos.


	5. Reunión

**Sorpresas**

**Reunión**

Los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja se encontraban en un pequeño hall del palacio, que servía de antesala a sus habitaciones, la luz del atardecer ingresaba por las amplias ventanas. Recostados en amplios sillones, el aburrimiento hacía de la suyas en ellos, ya que no les habían permitido salir del palacio y el idiota de su capitán no aparecía desde que llegaron por la mañana.

-¡Chicos!- la voz alegre del moreno resonó en la habitación mientras ingresaba en ella.

-¡Luffy! ¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó Nami, utilizando un tono de regaño -llevamos todo el día encerrados aquí y tú te desapareces- agregó, visiblemente molesta.

-Lo siento- se apresuró a decir el aludido, colocando sus manos frente a sí, previendo un posible golpe de parte de su navegante -¡Pero tengo buenas noticias!- agregó luego de asegurarse de que el golpe no llegaría.

-¿Cuáles?- preguntó Robin, con una sonrisa en su rostro, hacía mucho que no lo veía tan animado.

-¡La cena será fantástica! ¡Vendrá gente importante!- comentó el moreno, con un renovado entusiasmo.

-Eso no es bueno, Luffy...- dijo Sanji -Somos piratas, seguro tendremos problemas, como cuando llegamos...- agregó recordando los incidentes en el puerto.

-No te preocupes, Vivi ya me dijo quienes vendrán, son amigos- aclaró, sonriendo despreocupado -Pero... sobre lo del puerto, tenemos que hablar...- agregó mientras tomaba asiento, el semblante del capitán se tornó completamente serio, lo que provocó que el resto de la tripulación se incorporase y le prestará atención.

Luffy sabía que algo estaba pasando y no dudó en preguntarle a Vivi qué era, él mismo podía entender los problemas que su presencia podía causarle a Arabasta, y el hecho de que decidiese otorgarles protección sin dudas era preocupante, ante los cuestionamientos de su amigo, la princesa no pudo más que contarle los últimos hechos que estaban sucediendo en el reino. El capitán comenzó a contarles al resto lo que la peliceleste le confesó. Las caras de preocupación estaban presentes en todos y la tensión en el ambiente aumentaba a medida que escuchaban el relato del moreno. La paz en Arabasta estaba lejos de ser una realidad, y el Gobierno Mundial estaba haciendo de las suyas en el país. La indignación ante estos hechos era palpable, y que afectaran directamente a su amiga, los hacía aún más intolerables.

-Ya tenemos más de 100 desaparecidos, en su mayoría niños y jóvenes- recordó los dichos de su amiga, sumida en lágrimas de rabia -Mi padre no pudo pasar sus últimos días en paz gracias a esto...

-Vivi- dijó el moreno, firmemente, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su amiga -A pesar de estar separados, tu eres una Sombrero de Paja, y eso nunca cambiará, te ayudaremos en lo que sea- no había ninguna sombra de duda en su mirada, ya le habían plantado cara al Gobierno Mundial muchas veces, no necesitaba pensarlo dos veces para decidir ayudar a su nakama.

Todos apoyaron la decisión de su capitán sin reparos, a pesar de que la situación fuera realmente complicada, estaban seguros de que podían sobrellevarla. No sólo Arabasta, sino otras partes de Grand Line estaban sufriendo el mismo problema, y con excusa de la coronación de Vivi, los líderes de los países afectados se reunirían en la capital del desierto por unos días, para realizar las primeras definiciones. A ninguno de ellos le hacía gracia las acciones del Gobierno Mundial, pero sabían que no podían enfrentarlo directamente, o todo el poder de la Marina caería sobre ellos, dejando sólo destrucción y sufrimiento en sus países. Las molestias generadas por Mariejois eran diversas, pero todos los afectados compartían algo en común, el Gobierno Mundial no estaba conforme con ellos, por diversos motivos.

Caía la noche y uno de los guardias reales ingresó a la habitación donde se encontraban.

-La cena será servida en una hora- anunció a los presentes -Luffy-san, la princesa solicita su presencia, en 10 minutos comenzará la reunión en el salón central- terminó por decir, para luego retirarse. Al llegar al lugar de reunión, se encontró con rostros por demás de conocidos, sonriendo, tomó su lugar en una de las sillas que estaban dispuestas alrededor de una elegante mesa recubierta con detalles en oro, al lado de su amiga. Los presentes se asombraron al verlo entrar, pero se repusieron rápidamente, después de todo, no era demasiado ilógica su presencia allí y seguramente sería de gran ayuda en las negociaciones que iban a comenzar en ese encuentro, todos los presentes compartían algo en común: habían tenido aventuras con los Mugiwara.

-Creo que no hacen falta presentaciones, muchas gracias a todos por venir a esta convocatoria- comenzó hablando Vivi, sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, como anfitriona -Comenzaremos con una breve introducción de las problemáticas de cada país, y acordaremos la situación general, mañana será sólo un día de festejos, por lo cual continuaremos pasado mañana, en caso de necesitarlo- terminó por agregar, dirigió su mirada a uno de los presentes, cediendole la palabra con dicho gesto.

-Bueno, como todos saben ha habido grandes cambios en la Isla de Drum- comenzó hablando uno de los presentes, quien se trataba de Dalton, el hombre bisonte -Desde que se disolvió la monarquía y se eligió un gobierno democrático, los nobles mundiales han mostrado su total rechazo a nuestra isla, alegando que el pueblo no tiene derecho a elegir a sus gobernantes. Como todos saben, los países miembros del Gobierno Mundial no pueden comerciar directamente entre ellos, sino que deben aceptar al gobierno como intermediario, los costos de nuestros productos se han encarecido y la calidad de vida ha empeorado bastante. A pesar de la ayuda de Arabasta, que nos ofrece productos vitales para nuestra supervivencia a escondidas del gobierno, lamento que no es suficiente para nosotros- al terminar, observó a Vivi, realizando un gesto de agradecimiento. Luffy escuchaba atentamente, pensativo.

-Mhmaa… Nuestra situación es similar- empezó a hablar otro de los presentes, en este caso, se trataba del Alcalde de Water 7, Iceburg -El gobierno ha encarecido los productos básicos en los que se basa nuestra economía. Al igual que el Presidente Dalton, tengo que agradecer a Arabasta por su ayuda con productos y su flota mercante, sabiendo que la misma se realiza por fuera de la ley. Supongo que todo esto es una represalia por lo sucedido- terminó por decir, mirando al joven pirata.

-Al parecer, nosotros estamos en mejores condiciones que los demás- el último de los presentes tomó la palabra, el enviado del cielo, Wiper- el Gobierno Mundial sólo sospecha de nuestra existencia, y gracias al contacto con el Mar Azul, hemos podido mejorar nuestra economía. Al igual que todos, Skypea debe su agradecimiento a la Princesa Vivi.

-Arabasta es la más afectada por el Gobierno Mundial, si bien mantenemos una buena relación, empiezan a sospechar de nuestro comercio con ustedes, y la decisión de mi padre de revelar la verdad sobre la guerra civil no ha caído para nada bien- comenzó a decir Vivi, luego de soltar un suspiro -Quiero dejarles en claro que en ningún momento voy a permitir que personas inocentes sufran por decisiones políticas, la flota naval del reino seguirá comerciando con todos ustedes a espaldas de Mariejois. Eso no está en discusión- afirmó seriamente -para nosotros este comercio es muy productivo y nos permite desarrollarnos enormemente. Mi preocupación es el otro tema de esta reunión, que se ha intensificado en Arabasta y seguramente lo hará en sus países.

La reunión continuó con propuestas e ideas, así como explicaciones acerca de la colaboración entre todos estos países, para poner en tema al capitán pirata. Hace un par de años, cuando estos acontecimientos comenzaron a asecharlos, el Rey Nefertari Cobra ordenó la construcción de una flota de navíos, inscriptos como buques de guerra ante el Gobierno Mundial, pero la realidad era otra, eran utilizados como buques mercantes para proveer a las islas vecinas de los productos que les estaban faltando. En uno de los viajes mercantes, volviendo desde Water 7, tomaron contacto con los habitantes del cielo, quienes habían construido un barco similar al arca de Enel, utilizando breaths dials, y se embarcaron en su primera expedición al Mar Azul. Durante el paso de los años, las relaciones entre los cuatro países fue creciendo y volviéndose más fuerte, a pesar de que Arabasta era quien más ponía en juego, el comercio y la economía de todos los integrantes de esta especie de alianza comercial mejoraron enormemente. Las relaciones no eran netamente comerciales, sino de colaboración mutua, cuando una peste azotó fuertemente a Skypea, los 100 Isshi de Sakura rápidamente acudieron a controlar la epidemia, logrando detenerla a tiempo y sin víctimas que lamentar. Gracias al comercio desarrollado entre los cuatro países, ahora los viajes a la isla del cielo eran frecuentes y seguros, posibles para todos gracias a que Galley-La Company había logrado construir barcos capaces de aprovechar todo el poder de los diales. Los habitantes del cielo bajaban frecuentemente al Mar Azul, aunque los viajes en sentido opuesto estaban bastante restringidos.

-Señores, nuestra mayor preocupación deben ser estas atrocidades inhumanas que el Gobierno Mundial está desplegando en nuestros países y en todo Paraíso. Están resurgiendo las desapariciones de gente joven y sin recursos, con destino a una amplia red de trata de personas, esclavitud y prostitución, dirigida por los nobles mundiales. El Archipiélago Sabaody y Punk Hazard son sólo la punta del iceberg, la cara visible de estos actos, pero los mismos se despliegan alrededor de todo el mundo de formas totalmente inhumanas y denigrantes. Eso es algo que no estoy dispuesta a permitir que suceda delante de mis narices. mucho menos en mi país o territorios amigos- Vivi dió por finalizada la reunión luego de este discurso, podrían continuar luego para buscar una solución a sus problemas, debía prepararse para la ceremonia de mañana y ya era hora de la cena.

Al finalizar la reunión, se dirigieron a un gran hall de recepción, antes del comedor, donde todos los acompañantes de los asistentes a la reunión estaban muy animados, ya que se habían dado reencuentros por mucho tiempo esperados. Mientras esperaban que se sirviera la cena, los líderes llegaron a la sala, donde fueron recibidos por los demás. Los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja estaban emocionados por volver a encontrarse con viejos conocidos con lo que compartieron aventuras.

-¡Doctorina! ¡Doctorina!- sin poder contener su emoción ni sus lágrimas, Chopper se lanzó a los brazos de su mentora.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Chopper- contestó sonriendo la Dra. Kureha, abrazando al pequeño reno.

-¡Franky-aniki!- dos figuras conocidas se lanzaron encima del cyborg al verlo

-Mozu... Kiwi...- sorprendido y sin contener su emoción abrazó a sus amigas.

-Mhmaa... me alegra verte bien, Franky.

-¿Iceburg?- el aludido se sorprendió al ver a su amigo también allí, pero sonrió y correspondió su gesto -Por supuesto, siempre estoy SUPER- agregó, contento.

-¡Pero si es Conis-chwan!- el cocinero, con sus acostumbrados ojos de corazón se acercó inmediatamente al verla.

-Sanji-san, que bueno verte- contestó sonriendo la joven.

La cena transcurrió entre risas, cantos, anécdotas, bailes y comida desparramada por todos lados, la alegría y emoción de los presentes desbordaba por doquier. Los festejos continuaron hasta bien entrada la noche, si bien Vivi se retiró temprano, para prepararse para su gran día, les permitió continuar disfrutando de los reencuentros.

Salió a uno de los jardines del palacio, conectado directamente con el comedor, se alegraba de volver a ver viejos conocidos, pero demasiado ruido le molestaba un poco. Camino lentamente hacia el borde de la gran terraza que rodeaba el jardín, se podía apreciar la ciudad desde allí, y fijó su vista en el horizonte. Dejó a su mente vagar libremente por sus pensamientos, se acercaba un nuevo conflicto, quizás más peligroso que los anteriores y algo dentro suyo lo preocupaba, pero no dejaría que eso le molestase, sabía muy bien que debía mantenerse sereno y firme, para apoyar a sus nakamas. El espadachín sumido en sus pensamientos, no reparó en la figura que se acercaba lentamente hacia él, sino hasta que la tuvo a su lado. Se sobresaltó un poco al verse sorprendido de esa manera, pero sonrió a su acompañante. Tenía la ligera impresión de que el capitán se había vuelto más sigiloso, pero descartó la idea alegando que su divague mental no le había permitido escucharlo.

-Ya se ha terminado la fiesta- comentó desganado Luffy -Estaba buscándote- agregó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-Necesitaba un momento de paz- se limitó a decir el peliverde, fijando su mirada en el moreno.

-Lo sé, es algo propio de tí- dijo el capitán, desviando su mirada y centrándose en contemplar el paisaje nocturno de Alubarna -Espero no interrumpir- agregó sonriente, sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

Zoro simplemente rió, no sabía si lo decía en serio o era una de sus bromas, siempre le había dejado en claro que no era ninguna molestia y el moreno insistía todo el tiempo en esa especie de disculpa. Sin embargo, no dijo nada más y pronto se vió envuelto en una amena charla con su capitán. Se preguntaba si ya se había vuelto una costumbre entre ellos, y además se alegraba de poder pasar tiempo con el menor, aunque sus sentimientos por él le hacían difícil mantener la compostura, no negaría que disfrutaba mucho de estas charlas nocturnas.


End file.
